Grimlock/Gallery
Gl still.png grimlock-2.png grimlock_1422642579.png TFRID_Grimlock_Character_Thumb.jpg Transformers-Robots-In-Disguise-Grimlock-Concept-Art.jpg Transformers-Robots-In-Disguise-Grimlock-Concept-Art-3.jpg Transformers-Robots-In-Disguise-Grimlock-Concept-Art-2.jpg PilotPart1 Underbite and Grimlock.jpg PilotPart2 Underbite Grimlock square off.jpg TrustExercises boating.jpg TrustExercises Grimlock holds Bumblebee.jpg TrustExercises Grimlock catches Hammerstrike.jpg TrueColors Grimlock bashes Autobots.jpg OutOfFocus Grimlock dive.jpg RID-GroundpoundervsGrimlock.jpg RobotsHaveNightmares Grimlock dream.jpg RID-Grimlockvsscowl.jpg 12801276_1091264920913427_726645019730831656_n.jpg Overloaded1 Micronus on Grimlock.jpg Brainpower-grimlockvssimacore.jpg Impounded-grimlocksdisguise.jpg Portals-repairedgroundbridge.jpg TRID S2 E12 DIP1 SC 2.jpg DecepticonIslandPart1-surrounded.jpg Grimlock Ready for Fight.jpg TRID S2 E13 DIP2 SC 4.jpg TRID S2 E14 HL SC 1.jpg Grimlock with Tricerashot.jpg Grimlock Ready for Punch.jpg Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Strongarm with Defeated Quillfire..png Grimlock and Crustacion's Fight Under the Cold Water..jpg RiD 2015 Pretzel Logic Grimlock and Brother Gunter.jpg Bee Team, Russell, Denny and Blurr with Springload.jpg TRID S3 E3 D MSS.jpg Grimlock, Drift and Jetstorm (Defrosted).jpg Bee Team with defeated Crustacion.jpg Grimlock and Drift face the Fracture.jpg Transformers RID 2015 - Team Bee.jpg Brainpower-grimlockvssimacore.jpg Grimlock Ready for Fight.jpg TRID S2 E16 PL SC 1.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Clampdown, Underbite, Quillfire and Thunderhoof.jpg TRID S3 E23 SAAB SC 4.jpg TRID S3 E23 SAAB SC 2.jpg Grimlock chasing Wingcode.jpg Grimlock vs. Simacore (The Fastest Bot Alive).jpg Bee Team with Dropforge and Cybertron Police officers.jpg Bee Team and Steeljaw besieged.png Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars won.png Bee Team and Optimus Prime's All-Stars are Ready.jpg Fixit and Grimlock (Shock).png Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Optimus and Ratchet.jpg Grimlock with Bulkhead.png PilotPart2 stasis cell.jpg Overloadedpart1-BBvsOverload.jpg SDCC-2014-Dinobot small.jpg Grimlock vs. Crustacion.jpg SphereOfInfluence-dogpile.jpg Sawtooth and Tricerashot.jpg TRID S2 E13 DIP2 SC 4.jpg Optimus Prime, Windblade, Toolbox & Bumblebee on Decepticon Island.jpg RobotsHaveNightmares Autobots Russell watch film.jpg Bulkhead and Denny's car.jpg TRID S3 E22 SHA MSS.jpg Steeljaw on Cybertron with Bee Team.png TRID S3 E24 FF MSS.jpg TRID S3 E23 SAAB MSS.jpg Perfect Grimlock holds flowers.jpg.png Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm, Optimus and Ratchet are Victorious.png Bumblebee, Grimlock and Steeljaw's Pack on the Scrapyard.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Scorponok.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock and Saberhorn Face Again..jpg Denny, Grimlock and Wingcode.png Grimlock and Strongarm with Laserbeak.png Grimlock (Graduation Exercises).png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Pretzel Logic (2)).png Grimlock, Gunter and Bumblebee.png Grimlock and Bulkhead (Victory).png Bee Team (After Soundwave's Defeat).png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Pretzel Logic (1)).png Grimlock and Bulkhead (Combiner Force).png Bee Team & Steeljaw vs. Dropforge & Cybertron Polices.jpg Grimlock (Hit.).png Grimlock and Steeljaw (Enemy of My Enemy).png Our Heroes in Disco.png Bumblebee and Grimlock left behind.png Grimlock Ask a Question to Wingcode.png Bumblebee and Grimlock (After Scowl's Defeat).png Grimlock and Strongarm Beat Boostwing.png Bee Team Face Steeljaw on Prime Force One.png Grimlock Wants to Break Up Something..png Grimlock Found Something to Crack..png Grimlock Speaks with Bumblebee.png Grimlock Bit Scowl.png Cadet Strongarm Speaks to Detective Dropforge.png Grimlock (Evening Time).png Strongarm, Grimlock, Bulkhead, and Sideswipe (S3E24).png Grimlock's smile.jpg Strongarm, Grimlock, and Sideswipe in the High Council chambers..png Bee Team Sadly Watches Cyberwarp.png Grimlock with Underbite (S3E22).png Bee Team with Steeljaw (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg Grimlock is Winner..png|Grimlock defeated Octopunch damaged. Tumblr o0f64kPBq61sevxyro2 1280.jpg Bee Team and Octopunch on the Scrapyard..png Autobots, Russell, and Denny hear Fixit's voice..jpg Bumblebee with Blurr, Grimlock, and Sideswipe.jpg Fixit look brainwashed Grimlock.png Members of Bee Team with Bulkhead (S3E25).png Grimlock with Sideswipe (Rumble in the Jungle).png Grimlock and Drift (S3E25).jpg Grimlock (Nothing here).png Grimlock in pit.jpg We go to Cybertron!.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Drift and Strongarm to Cybertron.jpg Crazybolt defeated.png Bee Team with Blastwave.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries